


With time

by NeverEnoughCats



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Cockblocking Whalers, Emily knows things but pretends not to, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Fugue Feast in July, Grumpy Old Men, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Rough Kissing, Royal Spymaster!Daud, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverEnoughCats/pseuds/NeverEnoughCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If people had anything to say about their new Royal Spymaster, it would be that he was efficient and grumpy. And old of course but it wasn't like the Empress or her bodyguard were going to let him forget.</p><p>-</p><p>In which Daud needs to do work but a certain Empress interrogates him instead and Corvo joins in her with fingerguns. </p><p>Written for Fugue Feast In July 2016 for Crowbito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taywen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taywen/gifts).



> I am glad Taywen encouraged me on Skype to partake this year's feast because now I can shit post bout how old Daud is and that people need sleep.
> 
> I wanted it to be special because Taywen is an amazing dork so I combined two prompts: Post-game Emily + Spymaster!Daud and Shippy and/or smutty Corvo/Daud.
> 
> Beta-ed by my amazing sister who without them I will be in gramma hell.

“So you’re like what, fifty?”

 

Daud slowly exhaled through his nose, not bothering to look away from the report. A stack of files sat on his desk, much smaller than it had previously been when he started, but still able to consume a hour or two of his time. “I’m not that old,” he grumbled as he flipped to the next page, a touch of hesitation before he added, “your Highness.”

 

It still felt odd, the weight of the title on his tongue. Even after a year living under the same roof with the child whose mother he had murdered, it still felt odd. Wrong even; but if Emily was anything, it was determined. That determination led her to Corvo appearing at his base, days before the ship scheduled to Karnaca would leave, armed with a single envelope. A request for Daud’s presence in her court.

 

To think the Knife of Dunwall was dragged back to the Tower by a piece of paper.

 

“Well you’re older than Corvo, so that’s saying something.” The young empress replied with a ring of laughter hugging her words and he couldn’t help but glance at her. Her smile was bright in the dim candlelight he kept to read, making her look alive and for a moment: a child that she truly was but could not be. The people needed a ruler, not a little girl. A familiar weight dug into his chest and Daud had to tear his eyes away, lest the sink overflowed and he drowned in his guilt.

 

“You talk as though Attano’s the oldest person you know.” counted Daud, marking the report as accepted and snapping it shut with more force than necessary. If Emily noticed his sudden change in demeanor -- she definitely did; her bodyguard and her always had a tack at reading people, especially guilt -- she didn’t comment. “Your boatman is in his sixties and Anton Sokolov soon to follow.”

 

Emily let out a scoff, rough and unladylike and a sound that she would had been chided for, climbing up to sit on his table. She idly poked around his desk, fiddling with the files. “Yes, but I don’t see them all the time to see how old they are. Furthermore, _you_ do old man things.”

 

“Old man things.” Daud didn’t really care about his age, but he did care about creaking bones and Emily’s view of him. “Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

“Such as?” Another report done, a small mountain more to go.

 

“Uh, you complain about the weather.”

 

“Gristol’s weather is terrible.”

 

“It’s not that bad.” Daud resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her attempt to defend the country. He never thought that he would be comparing Gristol’s shitty seasons with his hometown as the Royal Spymaster. In fact, he never thought he would even be alive but fate and Attano worked in mysterious ways. “It’s lovely whenever the sky’s clear.”

 

“Have you ever seen a truly blue sky?”

 

Emily held up a finger and opened her mouth to reply, only to pause and lower her hand. “...yes?”

 

“Visit Serkonos and you’ll know.” Daud simply said and went back to his reading. Insufficient information, he wrote at the bottom of the page before checking who handed it in. One of the City Watch Captains, of course. He would have to get Thomas or Rinaldo to look into the situation, clean up the sloppy work the guards had most likely left.

 

Out of the years he spent on the move before landing in Dunwall, he missed the clear, striking blue that painted the sky. Warm afternoons, the fresh smell of sand, sea and whatever the fuck wasn’t Gristol.

 

“Serkonos, got it.” The empress was quiet for a few heartbeats before she took one of the files and started reading, skimming the pages with disinterest. After a few beats, she spoke up again. “What do you think of the relationship between the moon and ocean?”

 

“Why are you asking this?”

 

“Because we were talking about the sky.”

 

Sighing, Daud set down his pen briefly to look up at her. “You mean how the moon’s gravity affects the tide?”

 

“Actually I was thinking more of a lesbian romance. Like, the sea goes into a high tide to hang out with her girlfriend whenever she’s in a full moon.”

 

“And when she’s a new moon?”

 

“That’s the moon being really shy and self-conscious so she hides and the ocean reaches up to her to comfort.”

 

Daud exhaled, not quite a laugh yet not truly a scoff. Emily didn’t persist him for an answer. When he glanced up to check, she had a book (not his journal, thank _fuck_ ) in hand, a guide of what the Royal Spymaster could and could not do. Daud didn’t really bother reading all of it, knowing that he wasn’t going to follow his predecessor.

 

A little hand danced over his desk, searching and picked up a charcoal pencil. Armed with her new weapon, Emily began doodling on the rule book. Daud subtly rolled his eyes. He was going to throw the book out anyway, might as well let it have some use.

 

“It’s interesting,” he finally said after a few reports are filed away, “your story.” It took him a little effort to drag up a faint memory, a tale from long ago left to rest until the kid’s story sparked it back to life. “There’s an old folk legend about the queen of the ocean who was infatuated with the sun. She would get the whales to sing -- which is how they got their voice -- for his attention but he was too busy tending to the land that the love was unrequited.”

 

“I like my version better.” Emily deadpanned.

 

“When she realised, she spent the night crying so the sun didn’t witness her tears,” Daud continued, as if the kid hadn’t spoken at all, “so the moon did, asked her what happened and offered to listen to her songs when she explained. They spent many nights together and _then_  they became lesbians. The rest of the tale is like yours, more or less.”

 

“Oh,” breathed the empress. She smiled. “Cool story. How come my books never have stories that?”

 

Daud gave a half-shrug. He didn’t really care what the books had, Emily preferred asking living people compared to inked paper anyway. “It was believed that when the sea gets violent, it was due to her arguing with the moon. There used to be people who could calm her, usually women who could calm the storm with their singing. Sailors would take them along journeys, their magic almost always worked.”

 

“Okay, that’s amazing, but I thought women weren’t allowed on ships...”

 

“That rule doesn’t apply to all the isles.” Daud recalled his youth, jumping from ship to ship and traveling to wherever he felt worth. He ended up on a Tyvian vessel, fearsome women so large that they towered over him as the crew. When the ship finally reached shore, they insisted that they celebrated at the nearest tavern. It ended in majority of the tavern's tables being flipped and confused morning of Daud missing his boots. “Some of the best crews I’ve met were women.”

 

“I should tell Callista.” Emily hummed thoughtfully.

 

“You should.” He nodded in agreement. “As Empress you can sail any ship you want.”

 

“Think I can make a rule over that rule so other girls can sail?”

 

Daud snorted. “If anyone tells you otherwise, tell me. Or Attano. We’ll take care of it.”

 

“Do people still do that? The ocean shushing magic I mean.”

 

He shook his head. “The tradition died a long time ago.”

 

“Pity.” Emily frowned, disappointment on her face and she turned back to drawing on the book. Daud turned his attention back to his reports when he heard her sharp intake of breath. “Have you ever seen a floating whale?”

 

Why, yes, motionless whales suspended in the blue space with broken pieces of the world. If the pen he was using wasn’t his favourite, Daud would have snapped it. “Why are you asking?”

 

“Because you mentioned whales.” Her smile was too cheery, one he recognised as the mask she wore during stressful interactions with her court. He waited, set aside his work to show that he was intent on listening until the smile crumbled.

 

“I… had this really weird dream few nights back,” Emily mumbled as she doodled vaguely whale-shaped circles on the guidebook. “I was in the Tower and a white rat came to me, told me to go out and find someone. The outside was empty and blue and there were whales but they weren’t moving but looked alive.”

 

“And then?” he prompted when she fell silent.

 

She sighed softly and her doodling paused. “The rat brought me to the garden pavilion, told me that everything was okay but I woke up before I reached it.”

 

The Royal Spymaster inwardly cringed at the mention of that place. Surely the Outsider wouldn’t bother a child. After a moment of uncomfortable silence that stretched too long, he forced himself to speak. “It’s just a dream, Em.”

 

“I know.”

 

She’s restless, Daud noted with a frown as he marked another file. A glance to the clock on his desk told him it was nearly midnight so he set down the report and leaned back in his seat, putting on his best stern expression. “You should be asleep, your Highness.”

 

“As Empress of the Isles, I decide what time I sleep.” declared the child, crossing her arms. She fixed him a look, tilting her head by the slightest to glare down at him and scowled. Daud had faced with worse and would had found her argument amusing -- she looked just like her Lord Protector -- if it were not for the time.

 

“Royalty or not, the body requires rest.”

 

“ _You_  sleep at three in the morning.”

 

“I’m an adult, the older you are, the less sleep you will need.” Daud didn’t bother asking how Emily knew his poor sleeping habits. Most likely Attano told her for whatever reason.

 

The scowl morphed into a cheeky grin almost as soon as he finished speaking. This child. “So you admit that you’re old.”

 

“Go to bed, kid,” Daud grumbled and returned to his reading, words clipped to inform her that the conversation was over. He was almost done with the file when he saw a small hand at the corner of his vision slowly edging to where he had propped his sword to rest against the desk. “No.”

 

“I wasn’t going to.” Emily weakly protested, her hand retreating only to reach out to the wristbow device Daud had set on the table when he first came in. He should really stop leaving dangerous things out in the open for curious little girls to poke.

 

“They’re not toys.”

 

“I know, but Corvo never lets me touch his things.”

 

“I believe it’s in my best interests to follow his example.”

 

“Then it should also be in your best interests to keep your Empress happy,” she threw back with a pout as Daud picked up the wristbow to stash away. He saw how the child’s gaze covertly followed where his hands shifted and left the gadget, and was torn between being annoyed by her efforts or somewhat impressed that she knew he didn’t actually hide the bow in the drawers as he made it appear.

 

She met his eyes with what seemed like an innocent grin, but Daud knew was the face of a little devil about to wreck things the moment he looked away. “Corvo lets you touch his things.”

 

Oh shit.

 

Daud’s cheeks did not heat up but he was pretty sure his heart stuttered to a stop for a moment. The kid had no idea what she was talking about or implying. Probably. Her tutors didn’t dive into relationships with eleven year olds. “He sure does.”

 

“Sorry?” Emily asked, raising a brow at his quiet mumble.

 

“I said that he does, but only because I am not the one who ran around the halls like a ruffian,” Daud scowled as he briskly finished the file. In the corner of his vision, the kid sighed. A handful of minutes with only the ticking clock filling the silence past, the former assassin let out a grumble just as he finished the second last file on his desk. “Maybe if you’re a quieter when you run.”

 

Her eyes brightened as she looked up from her drawing. “So what do I run around the halls like?”

 

“Try running like–“ he paused, hunting for something acceptable so Corvo wouldn’t brutally murder him in his sleep yet worthy for a ruler. Instead of a word, Billie floated up to his mind’s eye and Daud frowned slightly. It was bittersweet, knowing his closest apprentice was more than ready to cut him down and still hesitated enough to give him her blade. The letter Thomas had given him months ago had smoothed his soul, precious oil for his rusty gears to know that she had taken up with Lizzy Stride and was somewhere out at sea, robbing people together. At least she wasn’t alone. “Run like how Attano would.”

 

“Or you could just not.”

 

The Royal Protector leaned against the door frame, a stack of files causally hooked in one arm and the other holding a porcelain cup. He raised a brow at the two, a skeptical look aimed at the other man and softening into fondness for Emily. “It would save Callista a few heart-attacks that’s for certain.”

 

“Corvo!” Emily greeted and jumped off the desk, tackling her bodyguard with a hug. Daud was amazed by how the man simply reacted by lifting the files higher, letting out a soft ‘oomph’ when the Empress crashed into him, and that he somehow managed not to spill the cup he held. Emily pulled away quickly, to hold up the book she claimed. “What do you think?”

 

Daud idly watched Corvo’s gentle gaze settled on whatever the kid had drawn, only to shift up at him. The former assassin swallowed as the expression grew indifferent, felt it burn a trail down his shoulders and back inspecting for flaws. For a heartbeat, Daud expected disgust or disdain, something that he should be used to and nearly heaved a sigh of overwhelming relief when a hint of a grin danced on Corvo’s lips.

 

The asshole was fucking teasing him. Daud made a mental note to get even with him later.

 

“You forgot something, Em,” the bodyguard told her, giving her a pat on the shoulder while stepping past her. He set the cup down in front of Daud and leaned against the desk, still grinning.

 

“What, did I?” The kid frowned at the book, handing it over for Daud to take a look.

 

It was a sketch of him brooding, hunched over the table and glaring at a report, along with a few less detailed drawings of a faceless person singing to the whales and a single ‘w’ that took up a whole page. It was a good sketch if Daud was honest, the shading and guiding lines on the form was endearing. He didn’t see anything wrong with it however.

 

“You forgot to make him look older.”

 

Daud stared at them, at the cheeky smile Emily bore and the badly hidden smirk from Corvo. They even gave each other finger guns. Wow. “You are awful.”

 

Chuckling, Emily let out a content sigh as she wiped a tear from her eye. “I’m sorry, Daud.”

 

“I’m not,” Corvo piped and Emily snickered.

 

Daud glared at him while the child empress muffled her giggles with a hand. Corvo ignored him in favor of watching his ward fondly, straightening up when a yawn cut off her laughter.

 

“Bed time.” The Lord Protector ignored her kicked puppy expression, ushering her away towards the door and they both pointedly avoiding her gaze. Daud had experienced Emily’s heartbroken look first-hand, he understood its power. “It’s late. Callista will be checking your room.”

 

Daud nodded in agreement and set the book aside. He didn’t feel the need to toss it out anymore. “He’s right.”

 

With a scowl, Emily dug her heels into the carpet when Corvo began to push her towards the door. She twisted around to point an accusing finger at Daud. “What about him? He’s not sleeping.”

 

“I’m an adult.”

 

“You’re _old_.”

 

Corvo sighed. “I’ll put him to bed too.”

 

Wait, what. “Attano?”

 

Corvo shushed him without a glance, guiding his ward to the door with a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll read you a story if you’re in bed within five minutes.”

 

“Pirates?” Emily asked hopefully and grinned when he nodded. She gave him another hug, squeezing his midriff and gave Daud a wave. “Goodnight, Daud!”

 

They waited until the little pitter-patters of her shoes disappeared down the hall before Daud picked up the cup Corvo had set down earlier, hiding his smirk with a sip. Tea, chamomile and a little too bland for his taste but he drank it anyway. “To bed, huh.”

 

“You look like you need it.”

 

The Spymaster reached into his coat, pulling out a cigarette. He had been itching for a smoke, planned to the moment he saw the mountain of reports but then Emily came in.  “Don’t we all.”

 

Corvo didn’t reply, shooting the cancer stick a glare before eyeing the last few folders on Daud’s desk. He glanced at the stack of files in his arms and Daud saw a brief glimpse of conflict on the other’s expression. “I should do a midnight surcharge, might help deter them.”

 

“If it helps, I did the ones from the parliament.” Corvo told him. Daud mumbled a thanks and praise to him. Reports from the City Watch were a pain to read, reports from the Empress’ court were worse.

 

“Thanks, I’ll get back to you tomorrow.”  Daud reached out and took the files from the other, setting them on the table. The sight of the mountain of files renewed and waiting dragged a sigh from his chest but he locked it in his throat, picking up one from the top of the pile. “Goodnight.”

 

He searched for his lighter, coming short and settled for lighting his cigarette on his reading candle. Taking a slow draw, Daud leaned back in his seat when he noticed Corvo had yet to leave. “What?” He breathed and watched the smoke wisp and dance overhead, “forgot something, Attano?”

 

“Maybe you weren’t listening.” Corvo said and shifted. Daud forced himself not to jerk and nearly dropped his cigarette when the younger man moved to sit in his lap, shifting so that they were facing one another and hooked an arm around Daud’s neck to draw the other closer. “I said I’d put you to bed.”

 

Even after the months of this… relationship, Daud still couldn’t help but be amazed at Corvo. How did someone find forgiveness for a wolf that tore up a flock and was willing to do it again because a little girl told him so? Not that Daud didn’t enjoy it, but hesitation clung onto his bones as he rest his hands on Corvo’s hips. “And you have a story to read.”

 

“Five minutes.” Corvo informed him, snatching the cigarette from his fingers and tossed it in the ashtray. Daud opened his mouth to snarl when he was dragged into a kiss.

 

Growling, Daud crushed his hesitation and grabbed a fistful of the other’s locks, tilting his head and pressed back harshly. The kiss was everything but gentle, full of teeth, smothering and nails digging into skin. Daud wrestled for control that Corvo refused to give, the asshole pulling back just to shoot Daud a damn smile. The wolf returned the favor with a painful yank of hair, drawing the other back.

 

When they separated for air, Daud glanced at the clock while Corvo shrugged off his coat. They only had two minutes left. He could stop time, long enough to be sated if he tried. “How impatient is the kid?”

 

“Depends on the situation,” murmured Corvo and hissed when he felt kisses trail start from his neck and slide downwards, all wet heat and biting. He tugged the other man away by the collar, shuffling backwards. As much as he didn’t mind Daud leaving marks on him, he didn’t appreciate Emily’s curiosity should she noticed them. “She likes her stories.”

 

“Callista can read.”

 

“Emily likes it better when it’s me,” huffed the bodyguard as he squinted at the clock, “should go now.”

 

“You spoil her.”

 

“So do you.” Corvo nodded towards the doodled rulebook.

 

Daud was about to reply when he felt a familiar jolt of energy running through his left hand, the Mark flicking gold-white on his leather glove. A whaler was transversing their way, likely to update him or report a problem. He knew he should release the other lest he died a painful death but against his better judgement, Daud found himself tightening his grip on the Corvo’s hip while his other hand slipped down to grope that ass. All in full view of the whaler who would appear.

 

“Sir– by the Void my eyes!” Dimitri exclaimed, stumbling away from where he appeared. Corvo let out a startled yelp while Thomas, who had appeared with Dimitri, quietly watched the chaos unfold.

 

Three things happened at once. Corvo elbowed Daud hard in the gut and swiftly slipped away to the door, yanking up his hood to hide his flushed face with a muttered excuse. Dimitri followed him out, tripping at the doorway and transversed away to safety. Thomas just stood there, silent and waiting.

 

“Should I come back later?” Thomas suggested after a few beats of silence, Corvo’s footsteps drifting further down the hallway.

 

“It’s fine,“ Daud said gruffly and glanced back to tower of folders on his desk. He sighed, picking up his dying cigarette from the tray and nodded to Thomas. “What happened this time?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notes
> 
> \- so thristy  
> \- Daud is so old, corvo and em will never let him forget even when they are old  
> \- As punishment Corvo banishes Daud to the sofa or wherever for month but they break that rule in a week because homo  
> \- The next time they go to sea and see whales, Em insists that she sings to them. Daud feels second-hand embarrassment but it’s cute so he beats the shit out of anyone who dares laugh at the babygirl while corvo has no idea wth is happening. The whales follow the ship tho and at night, the sailors swear they hear the whales sing back  
> \- My sister and i once discussed how Daud got his scar. We came to the conclusion that it was something scary or ridiculous. We went with the latter here, in which during the celebration with the giant Tyvian women, he got stupid drunk and flipped a table but by some Outsider magic that table flipped him instead. He will never tell anyone of this dishonor.  
> \- That folk tale was a dream i had, but the singers were children of the sea who was so worried that the land-people were hurting their kids that they would sink ships in hopes of bringing back their kids. The children would sing to their parent, let the sea know that they’re ok and the storm would chill.  
> \- The alternate ending was corvo dragging daud to bed. No sexy time actually happened tho, corvo was very serious in putting him to sleep (which is important and you shouldn’t stay awake until 3am like a certain someone) BUT YOU KNOW WHAT IS THE MOST GAYEST PART?? They fall asleep holding hands.  
> \- Was somewhat inspired by a conversation with Taywen about how old we are BUT I WAS JUS JOKING EM YOU ARE AT THE PRIME AGE YOU'RE NOT DAUD AGE (yet)
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this, comments (to scream at how cute/bad/old daud is) and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
